The present invention relates to a therapeutic knee apparatus which may be used for exercising a knee or therapeutically used for rehabilitating an injured knee. In particular this apparatus may be used to straighten a leg about the knee joint when the leg is bent at the knee which may occur after knee surgery. Further this apparatus may be used to exercise the knee joint by manually flexing the knee.
Leg exercise devices are known for exercising the knee joint such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,562 to Wohlenberg and U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,262 to Muse et al. These devices are cumbersome to use and lack the effectiveness and portability of the present invention.